Conventional mobile phone devices now support downloading of applications. In certain cases, a user can download a respective application to the mobile phone device. Prior to execution of the application on the mobile phone device, the respective application may require that the user of the mobile phone device input appropriate information such as a password, user identifier, configuration information, etc. For security reasons, without the appropriate information, the user cannot use the downloaded application. Subsequent to receiving the appropriate information needed to execute and use features of the application, a user can use the application.